In a social network, a user can see content published by a friend of the user including, for example, a sentence shared by a friend A, a blog posted by a friend B, and a photo uploaded by a friend C. Such content is referred to as status updates, and data for carrying such status updates is called status update data. At present, most social networks support that the status update data includes video information. For example, a friend D of a user shares a video in a microblog. When the user enters the microblog of the friend D, the user can view the status update data of the friend D, which includes an address of the video shared by the friend D or a thumbnail that includes an address of the video. When the user clicks the address of the video or the thumbnail of the video, a web page corresponding to the address of the video can be opened to play the video.
A conventional web page is designed based on a personal computer (PC) client. When a user opens a web page corresponding to an address of a video in the status update data by using a mobile terminal, under the limit of the size of a screen of the mobile terminal and due to a system difference between the mobile terminal and a PC client, the effect of video playback on the web page is affected. Also referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of video playback by an existing mobile terminal.
As shown in FIG. 1, for a web page in the mobile terminal, when a video is played, a video playback area on the web page is small, and advertisement information, recommendation information, comment information, and the like on the web page are presented around the video playback area, so that video playback effect is impacted, intelligence of the mobile terminal is reduced, and product competitiveness of a social network is also reduced.